


Cuando el amor no es suficiente

by xKamiixChanx



Series: tabla angst [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ellos se querían, pero en un momento no fue suficiente.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando el amor no es suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste :D  
> No duden en comentar o dejar kudos para ver qué les pareció ♥

No sabe lo que pasó o a lo mejor sí, pero prefiere mantenerse en estado de negación. Tiene claro que como iban a las cosas en cualquier momento llegarían a este punto y duele. Siente como si alguien atravesara su pecho y estrujara su corazón hasta romperlo, cierra los ojos intentando que las lágrimas no se junten en sus ojos. Se muerde el labio para retener el sollozo que quiere salir de su boca, porque no puede permitirse ser débil en ese momento. 

—Harry... —siente que lo llama en un susurro tan bajo que si no fuera por que todo está en silencio, la voz de su compañero se perdería. 

Él no responde, porque sabe que si lo hace llorará y no quiere hacerlo, todo se complicaría y lo único que necesita es que su compañero se vaya de allí rápidamente. Que lo deje solo, en compañía con esa maldita soledad y cuando esté rodeada de ella botar todo lo que está reteniendo. Quisiera tener tantas cosas, pero la vida no te da todo.

—Harry —repite, pero esta vez lo acompaña una caricia en la espalda, tan sutil que lo hace estremecer—, háblame. 

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" piensa, pero se queda en silencio. Sabe que debería decir algo, después de todo son años de estar juntos, de luchar contra todo por ellos. Años en los que un momento llegaron a ser felices, aunque ahora lo sienta tan lejano todo, le gustaría poder decirle que lo ama, pero sabe que no es necesario. Louis lo sabe todo.

—Harry por favor —abre los ojos de a poco y todo lo que ve es oscuridad. Suspira aliviado porque las lágrimas ya no quieren salir—. Sabes que es lo mejor.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza otra vez, porque a penas escuchó a Louis susurrar esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo una persona que te ama tanto te puede hacer tanto daño? Es lo que se pregunta en estos momentos, porque no tiene dudas de que su compañero lo ama, pero también tiene claro que a veces el querer no es suficiente. 

—Lou... —comienza diciendo y se odia porque la voz le sale rota, quebrada como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto. A su espalda escucha como Louis retiene la respiración y se acerca más a él para poder sentirlo—. No sé que quieres que te diga —vuelve a decir, esta vez la voz más firme—, ya te lo he dicho todo.

La habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio, pero ya no es incómodo ni agobiante como el de antes. Siente el cuerpo de su compañero moverse hasta donde se encuentra, comienza a sentir el calor corporal y se relaja. Es que Louis siempre ha tenido ese poder sobre él. Sus brazos lo envuelven y una lágrima baja por su mejilla y ya no puede más. 

Se da media vuelta y quedan frente a frente. Azul y verde se enfrentan para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, porque ambos están llorando. Los dos no quieren poner fin a esto, pero saben que tienen que hacerlo. Se siguen queriendo, amando, todo los sentimientos están alli presentes, palpables. Lo que pasa es que simplemente el encanto se rompió, de un momento a otro dejaron de vivir en esa burbuja de felicidad para chocar con la realidad.

Esa realidad en la que ambos eran integrantes de la banda juvenil del momento. Esa realidad donde la palabra compañeros perdía todo el significado que tiene para ellos. Esa realidad en la que él se acostaba con la primera mujer que se le cruzaba en su camino, en la que Louis era un novio perfecto, pero no de él. Esa realidad que los destrozó por completo su burbuja de amor, que la convirtió en llanto y peleas. Esa realidad llamada Modest! que los separó en público y ahora también lo hace en la intimidad de su hogar. 

—Te amo —le susurra Louis mientras acaricia su mejilla suavemente. 

Cierra los ojos para dejar que el momento dure más. Siente unos labios apretar los suyos y se ríe suavemente, porque Louis hasta el momento en que se están despidiendo lo está cuidando en su burbuja. Reviviendo el primer beso que compartieron. 

—Yo también te amo —le responde poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de Louis y suspira intentando que las lágrimas no salgan otra vez de sus ojos.

Louis lo abraza y se quedan así. Harry cierra los ojos pero no para retener las lágrimas, sino que para descansar por última vez en los brazos de su compañero. Ambos saben que esa posición es incómoda, pero desde los inicios se acostumbraron a esto y ahora no lo cambiaran. 

Es consciente que no debería dormir así, que cuando despierte y no encuentre a Louis allí el golpe será más fuerte, pero quiere mantener el encantamiento hasta el último momento. Total tendrá toda su vida o todo lo que dure su éxito como boyband para vivir desencantado de todo.


End file.
